


i wanna be yours

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Nines leaned his head against the wall. “What if everyone’s seeing something that isn’t there?”“I don’t want to overstep,” Connor said. “But from what I’ve seen, there’s a one hundred percent chance that Gavin is in love with you.”Everyone on the planet thinks Gavin's in love with Nines. Nines isn't so sure. Featuring drunk, detective (!!) Tina, surprisingly observant Chris, and a sage wisdom giving Connor.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	i wanna be yours

Nines walked up to the bar just as Tina finished ordering another cocktail. He ordered a glass of thirium for himself and a soda for Gavin.

“Having fun?” Nines asked, sliding onto a barstool.

“At my own promotion party? Yes,” Tina said, laughing. Her cheeks were red and her smile was loose.

“Will you be burning your uniform after this?” Nines asked.

“Oh my God, yes,” Tina said. “I’m never wearing navy blue again.”

Nines smiled. “Perks of being a detective.”

The bartender slid Tina her drink. Tina looked down at it sadly. “I wish there were more cherries.”

The bartender gave Nines he and Gavins’ drinks, then started rummaging around for more cherries for Tina. Tina pointed to Gavin’s soda. “That for our boy?” she asked.

“Yes,” Nines said, flushing blue at ‘our boy.’

“You’re sweet,” Tina said, swaying in her seat. Nines steadied her by the shoulder. “And a gentleman,” Tina added. 

“And you’re very drunk,” Nines said, laughing.

“Gavin _never_ stops talking about you,” Tina said, ignoring Nines’ observation. Tina began to imitate Gavin’s voice. “’Nines is so smart. Nines is so handsome. Tina, did I tell you Nines got shot and tore the bullet out with his teeth? So badass!’”

“ _What?_ ” Nines said, nearly spitting out the sip of thirium he’d just taken.

Tina took Nines’ shock to mean he was offended. “Don’t worry,” Tina said, patting Nines’ arm. “Gavin _freaked_ out when you got shot. He was actually really worried.”

Nines shook his head, not sure which thread to follow. “Did Gavin really say all that?” 

Tina just hummed, cupping Nines’ face in her hands and looking into his eyes. “Promise you won’t break his heart?”

“I-” Nines said.

The bartender plopped five cherries into Tina’s drink. “ _Yes!_ Thank you,” Tina said, grabbing her drink, sliding off her stool, and heading back to their table.

“Wait, Tina,” Nines said, but Tina was already sitting in Valerie’s lap, intently convincing everyone that they should go to Denny’s later. 

Nines returned to their table, handing Gavin his drink. “Cheers,” Gavin said, clinking his glass with Nines.

Gavin’s eyes were sparkling. He didn’t usually drink, but he’d had one beer at the start of the night to celebrate Tina.

“Cheers,” Nines replied faintly, thoughts still stuck on Tina’s words. 

Gavin tilted his head at Nines. “You okay?” he asked lowly.

Nines forced a smile. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

_

The next day, Nines did his best not to dwell on his interaction with Tina. She’d been drunk. Surely, that had made her exaggerate.

Nines only realized he’d been stirring Gavin’s midday coffee for far too long when Chris walked into the breakroom, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Did you have a good time last night?” Chris asked.

“Yeah,” Nines said. 

“I feel bad. You’re always the designated driver,” Chris said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Nines shrugged. “I don’t mind.” 

“Still,” Chris said. “It can’t be easy getting a bunch of drunks to leave Denny’s at three in the morning.” 

“It _is_ the best restaurant on Earth,” Nines joked, quoting Tina.

“That it is,” Chris said, faux solemn. “Gavin helped you wrangle everyone, right?”

“Yeah,” Nines said. “He ended up fireman carrying Tina to the car,” he added, laughing.

Chris laughed. “You guys are good together. Gavin seems…happier than he used to.”

“I’m glad,” Nines said, looking down at Gavin’s coffee. “I’m happier, too.”

“Oh!” Chris said. “So you two finally got-” Chris broke off at Nines’ sharp look.

“Oh. We’re not-” Nines protested.

“ _Sorry!_ Sorry. I just thought that- just forget I said anything!” Chris said, backing out of the break room.

_

Nines left Gavin’s coffee on his desk and retreated into an empty hallway, dialing Connor’s number.

Connor picked up on the first ring. “Hey, Nines!” he said cheerfully.

“Hey,” Nines said. “Can you talk?”

“Sure,” Connor said. “What’s up?”

“It’s about Gavin,” Nines said, pacing the hallway.

“I can’t believe Hank was right,” Connor said.

Nines paused. “Right about what?”

“You and Gavin getting together,” Connor said. Then, sheepishly, “Apparently there are some betting pools around the precinct.”

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re not…together,” he said.

“Oh,” Connor said. “I apologize-”

“I want us to be though,” Nines said quickly, flushing blue. “Together, that is.”

“Oh!” Connor said. “That’s great!”

“I just don’t know how to…” Nines trailed off. “How did you and Hank-?”

“It was… complicated,” Connor said. “After the revolution, we were so happy to be alive that we just kinda- fell together.”

Nines leaned his head against the wall. “What if everyone’s seeing something that isn’t there?”

“I don’t want to overstep,” Connor said. “But from what I’ve seen, there’s a one hundred percent chance that Gavin is in love with you.”

_

Nines buried himself in paperwork for the rest of the day. It was easier than mulling over what Connor had said. He didn’t even notice that he’d worked late until Gavin offered to drive him home.

“That’s… okay,” Nines said. “I might stay awhile longer.”

“What? No,” Gavin said, handing Nines his jacket. “I don’t care if you don’t sleep, you still need a break from all-” he gestured to Nines’ terminal.

“Really, it’s fine. You don’t have to-”

Gavin frowned. “You mad at me or something?” he asked.

“ _No._ ”

“You’ve been weird all day and I just- Nines?”

Nines had stood up, intending to go outside and calm down, but was overwhelmed by the incoherent warnings popping up in his vision. He’d closed his eyes and braced himself against his desk. 

He felt Gavin’s arms wrap around him. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay,” Gavin murmured.

Slowly, the warnings faded away. Nines dropped his head onto Gavin’s shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Nines said, voice shaky.

“Thank fuck,” Gavin said. “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Nines picked up his head and scanned Gavin. His heart rate was slightly elevated, but there were no signs of cardiac arrest.

“Figure of speech, dumbass,” Gavin said, smiling slightly. He still hadn’t let go of Nines. This close, Nines could count the dark flecks in Gavin’s eyes.

“Are you in love with me?” Nines breathed. 

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Because I’m in love with you,” Nines said.

Gavin touched his hand to Nines’ face. “I’m in love with you,” he said.

Then they were kissing, Nines trapping Gavin against his desk. Gavin’s hands were everywhere, running over Nines’ shoulders, lacing behind Nines’ neck to pull him closer. Nines ran his hands through Gavin’s hair, memorizing the feeling.

“Fuck,” Gavin breathed. “Why did we wait so long to do that?”

Nines laughed and pulled Gavin back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> nines, feeling one (1) emotion towards gavin: am i????? dying??????
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
